Naruto Uzumaki? No it's Naruko Uzumaki!
by DarkDreamer15
Summary: sasukeXnaruko'Have you ever had one of those big secrets that you want to hide from everyone because you’re afraid of what people might say? Have you ever wanted to just scream out in frustration because you wanted to burst the secret to the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Uzumaki? No, it's Naruko Uzumaki!**

**Chapter 1**

A/N: Hello everybody! It's me again! Well this is a story I've had on my mind for a while and so I decided to write it. So please be kind and review after you've read. I'd appreciate it! Thanks! Now enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it. Thought I do own this plot and any Ocs that I might decide to add.

'Have you ever had one of those big secrets that you want to hide from everyone because you're afraid of what people might say? Have you ever wanted to just scream out in frustration because you wanted to burst the secret to the world? Well that's basically what I've wanted to do in the last 6 years!'

"Oi Naruto, get up and start helping us! Just because you're a dead-last doesn't mean that you can slack off!" Sakura yelled as she gave Naruto a groundbreaking punch to the head. 'If she knew my secret, then she'd never have punched me in the head.' Naruto thought as he started working harder. The truth was that he was working twice as hard as Sakura; all she wanted to do was get him to do her work for her.

'Just shut up Sakura! Gosh, pretty soon I'm gonna bust you up if you don't start doing your work and shutting up!' Naruto screamed in his head.

"Ok that's good enough for today guys, go home and get a good night's sleep!" Kakashi said as he suddenly popped up before them.

"Finally! I was starting to get tired doing all this work! Naruto you slacker! You barley did a thing! At least Sasuke-kun actually did something, all you did way lye around doing nothing!" Sakura exclaimed to the poor Blondie.

Sighing, Naruto walked away from her ranting and straight to the hokage tower. Once he got there, he went right up to the third and gave a huge sigh. "Hey sensei, I was wondering if I could do something." Naruto said as he plopped right into the chair in front of the man's desk.

"Hai, what do you need?" Sarutobi asked questioningly while raising an eyebrow.

"When can I finally reveal my 'secret'? When can I finally tell them that I am not Naruto Uzumaki but Naruko Uzumaki? I mean I know that my father did this to get me to be tough and to be the best that I can be, but don't you think that this charade has gone on long enough?" 'Naruto' (A/N I'm gonna refer to 'him' as Naruko from now on since he is a she in this story ok?) said as she bit down on her lip.

"Naruko, are you absolutely sure you want to reveal your true self to them? Arashi said to me that he wanted you to be known as a hero, but so far that has not been true. Though he always had a back-up plan and told me to identify you as 'Naruto', as a boy. He said you would grow up to be strong. You would be pushed far past your limits and be equal to any man. I know that this must have been hard for you and you have gone through ordeals that no one should have to go through, but if this is really what you want, then do what you must." Sarutobi said to the girl he considered as a daughter.

"Sarutobi-sensei, ever since I was young, you've taught me almost all that I know, but you said it would be better if I acted stupid and perky. You told me it would be better if I pretended to like a girl so that I would be less suspicious, so I pretended to like Sakura. All my life, I have been someone I am not. Even if I know that you and my father had the best intentions in mind for me, but I can't go on living a double life. Never give up and always be true to yourself, that is my ningen." Naruko stated, as she looked right into her sensei's eyes. " I would like to be known as Naruko Uzumaki from this day forward."

"As you wish Naruko, then please allow me to remove that powerful genjitsu that your father placed before he left." Concentrating very hard for a moment, Sarutobi was silent before he exclaimed, "KAI!" suddenly there was a huge gust of wind that wrapped around Naruko before it abruptly stopped and revealed a now feminine-looking Naruko.

Her hair was now long up until her waist and was still blonde. Her bright blue eyes widened slightly and became much softer-looking in appearance. Her clothing was now a black fishnet tank top covered by a light blue sweater that went up to her bellybutton. She now also wore fishnet kapris with a light blue skirt that went up to just above her knees. On Naruko's feet were her normal sandals.

"So sensei, how do I look?" Naruko asked nervously as she smiled. He replied with a 'take a look'. So she looked into a mirror and was surprised to be met with a beautiful girl with the perfect hourglass-figure and a bit taller. "Holy Crud! Is that me!" Naruko exclaimed clearly shocked. Smiling she turned to the hokage and gave him a big hug before running out screaming a thank you as she bolted out the door.

"Naruko, I hope you are happy." The third said as he smiled fondly at the retreating figure of Naruko.

Next Day

"Were the hell is Naruto! He's even later than Kakashi-sensei! Then next time I see him, I'm going to shatter his skull!" Sakura yelled as she punched her fist into her palm.

"Relax Sakura. I'm sure Naruto has a perfectly good reason why he's late." Kakashi said with a sweat drop rolling down his head while he tried to calm his young subordinate down.

"Hi everyone, sorry I'm late, my alarm clock broke so I slept in." a feminine voice called out to the three in the clearing. Then a beautiful girl appeared in the clearing making Kakashi and Sasuke drop their jaws and Sakura glare in jealousy.

Kakashi was the first one to recover. "Um excuse me miss, but do we know you?" He asked.

"Oh that's right! My name is Naruko Uzumaki!" She said as a sly smile swept across her face. 'What!' was the thought that ran across the jounin and genins minds.

"Are you related to Naruto Uzumaki by any chance?" Sakura asked as she stepped forward to the girl who looked awfully like Naruto.

'Oh shit. Should I tell them the truth? After all only Sarutobi-sensei and I know about my secret. Oh I have an idea!' "Yes I am. I am his twin sister." She responded calmly.

'Wow, she's his exact opposite.' Sasuke thought as he took a good look at the girl, Sure she looked like Naruto, but her clothing was not so…bright compared to the bright orange that Naruto wore. She was also a little taller than her brother, about an inch shorter than him and 2 inches taller than Sakura. Her personality was also much calmer than her sibling's he noted. All in all she was… 'perfect' a voice said in his mind. Yes she was perfect.

To be continued!

Well that's the first chapter! Everyone is ooc in this story and as you can tell, Sakura isn't one of my very favorites but I needed someone to be the baddie and who better than Sakura. It just fit well with the plot to have her be like that. So sorry to anyone who likes her. But to anyone who thinks she's annoying, well I think so too.

Please review and tell me what you thought! Thank you all!

D.D.15 /3


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki? No, it's Naruko Uzumaki!

Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm sorry for the mistake with the Japanese words, it was pretty late and my mind was kinda funky. But thank you for pointing it out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, (WHAAAAA I WISH I DID!) but I own this plot and this story. On with the story!

"Well then hello there Naruko, my name is Hatake Kakashi, this is Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Do you happen to know where Naruto is then?" Kakashi asked as he leaned against a tree nearby and pulled out an orange book.

'Eww what a pervert, as always.' Naruko thought as she sneered in disgust at the sight of the book. "Well, while my brother has been living here in Konohakugare, I have been living in the mist village. The hokage gave us a chance to switch villages for a while to see how the other has been living. My brother and I both agreed. It was very sudden so he told me to apologize to you for not saying good-bye." Naruko explained, lying through her teeth. 'Wow, it feels great not having to act hyper anymore. My act was rather convincing if I do say so myself!' Naruko applauded in her mind at her wonderful performance.

"Yeah whatever! I don't really care if he says bye or not. As long as he's out of my hair then I'm fine with it." Sakura said thinking about all the 'alone time' she and Sasuke would have without Naruto being there to ruin it.

Naruko got angry about what the kunoichi said and stomped right up to the girl and stared down at her in disgust. "Are you insulting my brother weakling? At least he did work unlike someone here who speaks before acting and acts like a stuck up btch. My brother is the most wonderful and selfless person I know. You don't know how much damage you've done to him. He doesn't isn't one to judge a person so quickly and gives everyone a chance. Something you will never learn to do. If you so much as speak about him in any degrading manner, I will personally make sure you will never be able to speak again." Naruko hissed at the pink-haired girl with venom clearly evident in her voice and narrowed eyes.

Scared for her life, the kunoichi ran behind a very surprised Sasuke. He stared at the new girl in total awe. 'Wow, who knew she could be so harsh. Judging by her appearance you'd think she was sweet, but looks can always be misleading.'

"Umm, well now that that's over, are you here to train with us, Naruko?" Kakashi asked, unsure what to think of the girl at the moment, whether she was a seriously dedicated sister or a temper mental kunoichi. 'Well she just defended her brother and basically told Sakura to back off. She's also very strong from what I can sense based on her chakra. It seems so much like Naruto's, but since they're twins, it's not uncommon for them to have chakra that is similar to each other.'

"Yes, Naruto told me to train while I was here to test my strength against his team. I also wanted to see which style was stronger, those of the hidden leaf or of the hidden mist.

(Flashback)

"Sarutobi-sensei, why do you want me to learn the style of the hidden mist?" Naruko asked as she continued to read scroll after scroll of the techniques and basic jutsu of the hidden mist.

"I want you to learn it incase anything were ever to happen. If you cannot rely of the style of the hidden leaf, you can use the style of the hidden mist." He answered as he continued reading and signing the mounts of papers on his desk.

(End flashback)

'Thank goodness for sensei's good thinking.' Naruko thought as she looked up to the jounin, waiting for him to decide who her opponent was to be.

"Hum, I'd like you to spar with Sakura first to see what your skill looks like and to see if you need to improve on anything." Kakashi said as an evil smile played it's way across Naruko's face. 'Time for revenge. You'd better watch out Haruno Sakura, this is going to be one bad match for you.' A very contempt blond-haired kunoichi thought.

To be continued

Hello once again! I hope you like this chapter. I'll post up the next one as soon as possible. Review please and tell me what you thought of this chapter.

D.D.15


End file.
